Primal
by uncomprehensibleinformation
Summary: There is someone else aboard the Hunter Gratzner, a murderess. Who like Riddick has an animal side, one that rivals his own. She hears the animal whisper about the sweet spot. Riddick will meet his other half, his mate on this dangerous planet and instincts and feelings tell the story of love in these two fugitives. Put can they both survive the Pitch Black? M to be safe


_They say most of your brain shuts down in cryo sleep. _If only. I wish. NOT. I like figuring out people when they are sleeping. It soothes me and I enjoy it. I smirk. The whispers have started up again and not helping me at all, because I am chained up, with a bit and blindfold. Much like the man further down in the hull. The man with the intoxicating smell. The one in the cryo tank with NO EARLY RELEASE ON IT. The animal. I can sense it in his smell, and I can feel his eyes scanning the hull, and lingering on me. He knows I'm awake and he knows that I know that he does. Anyway, alarms starting ringing. Interesting, things are about to get fun. The ship shudders and a few people fall out of their tanks. Panic, the smell excites me. Blue-eyed devil or Johns got the Alpha male that smells like me. The devils friend got me. Asshole. People call him Anderson. If only he knew that I let him catch me. Idiot. He's so filled with morphine – makes him angry. Anger makes you stuff up. His smell makes my head hurt. So many other people on the ship. NEW MECCA. It screams in my head. We were headed to New Mecca. I hear commotion. The ship shakes. Going down. Fast. Lights flash. Then suddenly a hole is made in the ship somewhere not too far off. SUCKING, TAKING, KILLING. A part of me relishes the fact, the other is disappointed. The ship tilts and gains speed. The lady, Fry, and the man, Owens, try to save the people on the ship. CAPTAIN IS DEAD. Confusion, fear, adrenaline are the main smells wafting in the air. The ship is heating up. Smell burning. Shock. The others are waking, interesting. All systems failed then – including cryo. My tank shifts. Shit. Jarring, jagged motion, throwing us around as we land. I am thrown backwards by the force. Hit my head. DARKNESS.

Sometime later, I become conscious again. Interesting. Hasn't been long. Panic still in the air. My head tilts to the left, Alpha gone. I smirk as much as I can with the bit in. Footsteps. Fast Breathing. People. Blue-eyed Devil and the Asshole. Mm, they've noticed the empty box. Legs come down behind him. Something catches my attention. Break in my chains, crack in the side of cryo-box. Escape. I sneak out. They are too focused on Big Bad's empty cell. Blend to the shadows. Silent. Waiting. _Abdominal aorta, blood, frenzy, thrill of the kill_. Delicious. Movement. Above me. I look up. Big man. Alpha. Above them. I rip off the blindfold. I want to watch him move, attack and kill. He lowers his legs, and wraps them around Johns. Scuffle. I watch crouched, ready. Anderson turns and attacks Big Bad with the stick. _Baton_. Huh, seems to be a stupid name for a stick. Johns gets his out. I stick to the shadows and approach, Johns' eyes widen as I come up behind the Asshole and snap my teeth next to his ear. Anderson yelps and turns, BIG STICK RAISED. I feel _his_ eyes on me. I swing at Anderson. Let the dance begin. Suddenly, Johns hits Alpha and Alpha slips. He slipped. While I was distracted, Anderson grabs me around the neck, I growl at him. And just for kicks, literally, kneed him in his groin. I refuse to acknowledge that he has something there. It does not exist. He cups himself. I smirk. CANNOT LAUGH. Shiny eyes. That he does, such pretty eyes. In my distraction Blue eyed Devil comes up behind me and hits me across the head. TWICE. BLACK.

I come to, chained and gagged. But I can SEE. Probably decided it wasn't necessary. Alpha is watching me. I am chained in front of him. Lovely. He takes a breath in, smelling me. "Interesting", he says. His voice is nice, calming and igniting me.

"I know. You smell like me", is my reply.

"What is your name?" he asks.

"You first"

"Richard B. Riddick"

"Rebeka" I reply, waiting. My animal is encouraging me to give into my instincts. My instincts to take _my _Alpha, and let him claim me. I can tell he is experiencing the same struggle inside. I stand and walk as close to him as I can, which is quite close, a breath away. He stands to meet my approach. We sniff each other's necks. Bliss, calm. HOME. I lean my head back, baring my neck to him. Letting him decide whether to claim me. If he doesn't I become unreceptive to the male. As I float in his scent, Riddick quickly leans forward and bites the junction between my neck and shoulder. If I thought I was in bliss before, I am now on an entirely new plane. A moan escapes me. He growls in reply and removes his mouth. There is a mark there, I lean forward and mark Alpha. This ecstasy is more than I can handle. I release him, trying to get closer. I can't and whimper. I look up into those bright eyes._ Bright Eyes_. I start to struggle in my effort to get to him. So he can complete the mating process, I ready. _And wanting_. I start growling. Noises – not from me or Riddick. _They are coming_. We quickly move back to our spots. The Blue-eyed devil and the Asshole come in.

"Don't kill each other now", Johns says. Anderson comes over and strokes my cheek, "We should spend some time together. I know you want me". Riddick growls. I simply move closer to Anderson, and whisper in his ear, "You are fucking delusional, Asshole". He looks away and I wrap my chains around my neck. He struggles. This is the perfect way to expel some sexual frustration. Except this is getting Riddick excited and pleased. Whoops, I am making it worse. I take the chains away from his neck. "I would say sorry, but I can't bring myself to give a fuck". Johns just watched through the entire thing. He probably figured that if Anderson died he could take us both in. Greedy son-of-a-bitch. Riddick chuckles. Johns leaves and Riddick and I stare at each other.

"Now, where were we?"


End file.
